


Yes Mistress

by Anxious_Saturn25



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Light Dom/sub, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_Saturn25/pseuds/Anxious_Saturn25





	Yes Mistress

It was her first time visiting her Mistress's home. She spent hours trying to figure out what she should wear, how her hair should be, and which type of make-up would be appropriate. Finally deciding on an off pink sundress, a small, matching handbag with white sandals, she takes a brush through her hair, leaving it down, then, after applying mascara, she takes the short walk to her Mistress's home.

The Mistress prepares her home for the arrival of her cute little pet. The rooms vacuumed, the toys clean, play room ready if needed, fresh fruit cut up on a plate and in the ice box. She stands next to the couch in the living-room, leaning on it slightly. She brings her hand up to rest on her cheek, the elbow resting comfortably on the top of her other hand as a long black nail taps it as she makes plans for her pet. She smirks as her plan forms in her mind, she grabs the remote clicking the TV on and heading straight to Netflix, she clicks on "Beauty and the Beast" her pets favorite, then heads to her playroom grabbing a few things. She brings the items into the living-room placing them in different places. Once satisfied she sits in one of her love seats "There all set, all I have to do now is wait." She looks at the clock hanging on the wall "Any minute now."

She stands in-front of a bright red door contemplating on if she should knock or ring the doorbell. After a few minutes she decides to ring but, before her finger reaches the doorbell the door opens and there stands her Mistress in a black bathrobe "I was wondering what was taking so long my pet. Do you find me that intimidating, hmmm?" The Mistress's words sound playful but dominating at the same time, she answers doing her best not to look her Mistress in the eyes "No Mistress, I simply didn't know if I should knock or ring I'm sorry for keeping you waiting." "You are forgiven. Now lets get you inside, follow me." That was an order and not one she was keen on disobeying so the pet quickly closed and locked the door behind her, removed her shoes and followed after her Mistress into the living room. "You may sit on the couch and nowhere else, understand pet? Answer" "Yes Mistress. May I sit now?" She looked at her feet as she asked the question. "Not yet. Remove your underwear and place them on the coffee table neatly." Without saying a word she removed her baby blue underwear, immediately feeling exposed, and placed them neatly on the coffee table. She stood in-front of the couch but behind the table waiting for her next order, "Now your bra, do the same as with the underwear" Again she obeyed immediately once done she looked at her Mistress not going above her plump lips.

"Good girl, you may sit but spread your legs,answer" giving praise always made her cute little pet happy. "Thank you Mistress," as soon as the words left her mouth the Mistress can feel herself starting get wet. Her cute pet obediently sits on the couch and spreads her legs making the Mistress get hot. Once her pet is situated comfortably but still in obedience the Mistress removes her bathrobe letting it pool at her feet, gaining her pets full attention "Are you enjoying yourself Kitten? Answer." "Yes Mistress," she smirks slowly walking towards her Kitten, she picks up the remote, hits play, returns the remote, then sinks to her knees in-between her Kittens legs. She looks up at her face a beautiful blush appearing "Watch," her kitten immediately looks up towards the TV. Mistress waits patiently for her Kitten to relax then slowly moves her dress up far enough for her to have full access to her wet pussy, she then glides her hands back down her legs stopping at her knees, she moves her hands underneath them then push them up and apart until her feet are resting on the edge of the couch. Mistress looks up at Kitten her lips are parted slightly and her chest is rising and falling at a quick rate, her eyes slowly travel southward until they land on her wet pussy. She moves her face towards it until she is only an inch away, gently blows against it smirking as Kitten fights a whimper as she gets wetter. In a split second her face is buried in Kitten's pussy, she licks all along the lips then uses her fingers to spread Kitten wide open, she licks, sucks, and nibbles all over until she suddenly thrust her tongue deep into her forcing moans and gasps from Kitten. While her tongue is at work she slips a hand under the pillow pulling the egg out from underneath it and rubs it across her wet pussy covering it with her juices. When she's done and its slick with her wetness she removers her mouth and slips the egg inside turning it to the lowest vibrations, she stands up wipes her mouth, then sits next to Kitten "Keep your legs exactly like that, don't touch yourself, and do try and be quiet we are watching a movie." 

It's been twenty minutes and Kitten is dying for release, unable to take it she tries to sneak and turn the vibrations up but as soon as her hand touches the controls her Mistress swats her hand "Naughty naughty Kitten" she looks at Kitten and smirks "Come please me, and if you do a good job I'll let you find release" Kitten watches as she pulls a wand out from under the pillow by her "You may turn this on and rub it only on your clit while you please me but you can not come if you do I will be forced to punish you, Do you understand? Answer" "Yes Mistress" She grabs the wand out of her Mistress's hand, turning it on as she moves in-between her legs and towards her beautiful pink pussy. She pushes the wand onto her clit, she moans as her legs start to shake as she fights the urge to release then and there, instead she focuses on pleasing her Mistress. She moves her mouth right onto of her pussy spreading it apart with her just her mouth, she licks and sucks on any part she can get between her lips, the attacks her Mistress's clit nipping and sucking with an expert mouth. When she hears the beautiful melody of Mistress's moans it only urges her to do more, and try harder, she can feel her release getting closer as looks up at her Mistress begging with her eyes "Yes you may cum" at that they both found their release Kitten's body gives as her body relaxes.

The Mistress looked down at her kitten, placed a leg on each side of her, bends forward grabbing hold underneath her armpits lifting her up and onto the couch, she lays her down gently removing the egg, picking up the wand and turns them both off walking into playroom she places both to be clean, she grabs wipes as she walks out returning to her pets side. She slowly and carefully cleans her pets body then cleans her own, she walks to the kitchen disposing the dirty wipes and pulling the fruit from the fridge, and walks back to the living room. She sets the fruit on the table, leans next to Kitten and speaks softly "Kitten come back to me now, you've been in subspace long enough" Kitten slowly opens her eyes and smiles at her Mistress "Thank you for a wonderful time Mistress will we go farther next time?" "Yes my pet. Now eat some fruit and tell me what movie you want to watch next" "Yes Mistress."


End file.
